The Pianist or The Childhood Friend
by Da Aimerable
Summary: Set after the events of gala finale. How will Kousei cope with his life after the death of Kaori? How will his relationship with Tsubaki further into the future? Will Nagi's newfound love for Kousei affect their relationship? If so, how will Kousei react, and who can he trust for help?


Sobs of agony could be heard echoing throughout the wing located by the left exit of the stage. Kousei had fallen down and cried, knowing that was his last performance he would ever have with Kaori. A random outsider might have seen him play as a normal pianist, but Kousei's perspective gave out a whole different story.

It told the story about his journey getting over the grief and depression in his life with the help of a girl he met in April. The girl that made his monochromatic world flip into a colourful one. The girl that made him come back to music after years of running away from the terror and torment that his mother had left him. The girl that made him realise that his disability to not be able to hear the notes of the piano was instead a gift from his mother. She was irreplaceable. She was his whole life.

"Kousei!" He heard the yell of both his former rivals. He wouldn't dub them as his rivals, but it has gradually become a formal title for their relationship.

Takeshi was first to speak. "That… was truly something" He managed to utter, albeit clearly showing exhaustion from running. "You really did play your heart out performing that piece."

Kousei wasn't surprised by this, as he had done it multiple times after Kaori had come into his life. "Well, you know what they say, never forget who you are playing for", referring to his admiration for Kaori and how she bought colours into his music.

Emi saw this as a chance to tease Kousei. "I wonder who you _were_ playing for".

Takeshi stuttered, surprised by Emi's choice of words. After a moment of realization, Emi finally registered the irony that the sentence had regarding herself.

 _Is she finally going to him her feelings deep down?_ Takeshi thought. Before Emi could try speaking to clear herself, a small but powerful force launched itself into Kousei's stomach.

The force was strong enough to send Kousei flying backwards a few meters while cluthcing his stomach with ultimate unbearing pain.

After a few moment of unwanted agony, Kousei sat back up as he puts his hand on top of what was supposedly a head, making out its soft and bumpy texture. It also had a familiar smell.

The smell that would be present almost every time he played the piano in Hiroko-san's house. Koharu?

"Kouseiiiii!", Hiroko-san cried out before giving Kousei a bear hug with force that was undoubtedly hers.

Hiroko's heart beat was pounding hard and fast, similar to that of Koharu's. It reminded Kousei of the many times that she has been there for him, and how she always supported him, no matter his decisions.

"Did you really have to go that far…?" she asks in a concerned yet understanding tone.

The muffled sobs under Kousei's shirt made it hard for him to find the correct words, but he managed. "That was my last ever… No way in a million years could I ever replicate the same music without her".

He could feel the tears threatening to come back. "Screw the results. It's music that counts. It's the journey that music allows you to go through. The people we meet, the feelings we express, it could never happen without the language of music."

Hiroko was shocked by how mature and humane Kousei had become. "I see… I'm glad you've finally found your exact intentions".

Emi and Takeshi stood there grinning, influenced by Kousei's choice of words. This was the true Kousei behind the nicknames of 'The Human Metronome' or 'A puppet of his Mother'. They became conscious that now, Kousei is stronger than ever before. It gave the thrilled feeling of adrenaline, wanting to be just like him. Just like the hero they knew.

Before Takeshi could try to tease Emi because of her intense stare aiming at Kousei, two hurricanes could be heard rushing through the wing, disrupting the peaceful atmosphere, although this time, the hurricane's feelings were softened and touched by the music Kousei once again had created. Tsubaki was first to join the group hug consisting of Kousei, Hiroko and Koharu. A few seconds later, Watari finally caught up to Tsubaki's pace and joined the group hug too. Although it would be evident that Watari is faster than Tsubaki, nothing can beat Tsubaki when she is in her emotional state, especially when it has anything to do with her beloved childhood friend.

Tsubaki was panting from running all the way from the theatre seats to the wing, and barely got to speak because of her fatigue. "K-Kousei… I'm sorry I wasn't always there for you… B-But I promise… this time..."

Kousei looked up to her, meeting her brown, hazel eyes. It makes him feel comfortable, knowing he could always look up to her whenever he's feeling down. "It's alright, Tsubaki. I'm sorry I never payed much attention to you either".

When the group hug had settled down, Watari lightly punched Kousei on the elbow, making him groan. Kousei tried to give a piece of his mind to Watari about always behaving in such a childish manner, but a glance through Watari's eyes showed that he was just as sad as he was.

"So Kousei…" Tsubaki chirped to Kousei. Hiroko took a glance towards Tsubaki, noticing her shy and awkward behaviour.

Kousei observed her body manner, which gave off the same aura that she and Kousei had when they were taking shelter from the rain while drinking canned lemonade. To Kousei, that day was a bit fuzzy and complex to him. It could be said that it was trivial to him, but that couldn't be said the same to Tsubaki. She remembered every single word in that conversation so perfectly, she might as well be the director of a team re-enacting that part.

Tsubaki was just about to speak, but was interrupted by a small squeal. The voice was very well known to Kousei. It would be a huge act of ignorance if he didn't recognize the voice of his own pupil that he has tutored for more than months by ponytails of the blond could be seen jumping around as she rushed and jumped into Kousei's arm. Nagi,Kousei smiled

"Damn Kousei!" Takeshi whispered, just loud enough for Kousei to notice and make his legs tremble. A purple flame surrounded Takeshi, conveying his complex and biased anger towards Kousei.

"Arima-sensei, are you alright?" Her honey-coloured pupils turned large, making it seem as if she was trying to do puppy eyes.

Kousei wasn't sure why, but the moment Nagi started talking, all worries immediately went away. The warmth of her arms around his hip was assuring. This was the same warmth that he felt when he held her arms before their performance in the Culture Festival.

"I still remember when you told me it was important to play for someone. If so… who didyouplay for?". A glimmer of hope could be seen passing in her eyes, as if she was expecting a certain answer to emerge.

Tsubaki was also expecting a certain answer, although different to that of Nagi's, but she didn't want to hear it. She knew exactly what Kousei was going to say, but she kept neglecting it, hoping that it would change. She didn't care how many times she would ask the question, but she would keep asking. Of course, she was once again neglecting her own feelings, her jealousy towards Kaori and how she always had Kousei's attention. She knows by Kousei's performance that Kaori had left the world, but she was envious of how their hearts were connected together to the extent that they even knew each others emotional state. Albeit all that, little did she know of how close her own relationship was with Kousei.

Kousei was taking an awfully long time to answer, and the large number of stares coming towards at him wasn't helping either, so Hiroko-san decided to become the hero of the day.

"Talking about emotions, that reminds me, I heard the audience talking about how colourful Kousei's performance was. Also, many of the spotters were having a hard time choosing between the pianists. Even the Head Judge was starting to debate with his co-workers." All attention went to Hiroko now. "I wouldn't doubt that they would postpone the results later this week instead of today". Groans from Takeshi and Emi could be heard, but Kousei was feeling happy he won't have to deal with piano for the rest of the day.

"Aiza Takeshi!" The voice originated very near to Kousei's left. They turned and saw Takeshi's mentor with mother, signalling for him that it was time to go home."I guess this is where we finally part ways, huh, hero?"He was feeling depressed, but at the same time, he was also feeling that this was the correct thing for him to do.

"Damn it…" Takeshi grumbled. "Listen up, Kousei!" His eyes were ablaze with fury, but full with determination.

"Just because we won't be seeing each other for a while, doesn't mean you can slack off and think we are done yet! I promise, I'll come back, stronger than ever before. If I didn't get to destroy you this time, then I'll keep on trying over and over again! You too, Emi!"

Emi was shocked to hear her name from Takeshi. "What'd you say!?" The furious aura was starting to convert to Emi's side now. Everything seemed so small compared to Emi's large and growing figure. "Hey, you're killing me…" Kousei uttered quietly.

"Gah! Nagi, let's go!" Takeshi grabbed Nagi by her wrist and quickly ran away with smokes coming from the friction of his shoes and the ground to avoid any more further trouble.

"W-Wait!" Nagi was being pulled swiftly, almost to the point that her feet were no longer touching the floor. "I'll see you later, Arima-senseiii!". Her voice trailed off as Kousei watched the Aiza siblings go.

As Takeshi finally caught up with his mother, who was already walking off into the distance towards the exit of the wing, his mentor was having thoughts of deep realization of what Arima Kousei has done to contribute to Takeshi's life.

"Simply, without Arima, Takeshi would be chasing nothing but a lifeless dream. It's not just tutors and teachers who pushes their students to their limits. Rivals can make them overcome those limits. It may be unusual for Takeshi's characteristic, but he overcomes the music with sincerity… A strong will enabling him to stand up to his fears.

"I'm grateful to Arima-kun. He's the one who made him grow up. Just by existing, you pushed Aiza Takeshi to the top."

As Nagi waved her goodbyes to Kousei and Hiroko, she turned to a corner on her right, only to see Miike peeking at the group.

"E-Eh, Miike-kun!? What are you doing here?"

"Y-You…" His eyes were wide, but it showed no sign of the presence of life, as if the soul had took off into another realm. "You got to hug Arima Kousei…" His voice was shaky too, as if he was about to burst at any moment. "THAT'S NOT FAIRRRRRRRR!" And into the distance he ran while shouting repeatedly of how unfair and cruel the world was.

"What was that about?" She made a puzzeled look, confused by what he meant. She decided not to pay much attention to Miike and his never-ending shenanigans, but after a brief moment of realization, lightning struck her mind. "H-How clichéd!"

Although it was hard to understand, Kousei, Hiroko, Tsubaki, Watari, and even Emi could make out what was happening at the least. As usual, Hiroko was first to react with her teasing and almost nonchalant tone.

"It seems like music has truly attracted many people towards you Kousei. Some even have their lives changed because of it". She grinned.

Tsubaki wasn't quick to agree with that statement. Music had many times taken away the Kousei she knew and loved, but once again, she knew she was being biased. Without music, it wouldn't make who Kousei was right now.

Watari understood what Hiroko meant by that, and gently punched Kousei again at his torso. Once Kousei had made an opening, he grabbed Kousei by the neck with his atheletic armand started to ruffle his hair.

As Kousei listened to Watari chuckling while trying to handle Tsubaki who was rambling for Watari to stop because of how exhausted Kousei was, he started reflecting back on his performance.Was it enough for Kaori? Was all that time together worth your time, Kaori? Could I have done better towards you? I hope you enjoyed your time with me.

He took a last glance at the entrance to the stage. The jet-black piano looked as if it was satisfied with Kousei, and he no longer had to do anything.

Besides the piano, he could make out a thin figure in a white dress. Her pose was elegant, and her face showed extreme joy and satisfaction, as if her life's dream was fulfilled and complete.

Her black onyx eyes were damp, and it stared intensely into Kousei's own. Slowly, he could make out her mouth forming a word.

Sayonara

Please do tell me, how was it? This was my first ever fanfiction, and I want to deeply apologize towards all my followers of the extremely late and promised update. I figured today would be the perfect day to finish it off while I am full of determination. I hope 2017 could be a huge year for us all and I can contribute more to this community and fandom. If you have any suggestions or feedback, it would be extremely appreciated!

I am again very sorry for the late promise. I'll tell you something, it took me over 20 drafts to finish this. My previous drafts were just cringy and not imaginabe at all. Even this chapter could be named cringy for me. I hope you guys like it though.

My first inspiration to write this Fanfiction was because of how some story plots were so overused, such as the different endings of how it would be if Kaori had lived. Just let her die in piece! I was also feeling very upset of the fact that Nagi and Tsubaki was getting very little love from the community, although the directors of the show really did try to convey them a lot more and try to give them the center of attention.

Another important note, I decided to skip the part where Kousei reads the letter from Kaori and how he copes of it because of how overused that scene is. I think that if us fans keep watching or reading that particular scene, it would lose its quality and sooner or later, we would have no feelings towards it.

Once again, I hope the future of this Fanfiction is bright for both the followers and favoriters, and for me too. To everyone that favourite, followed, and reviewed, I want to give you the biggest of thanks for your support! It means the world to me. For now, stay safe, and Sayonara

-Da Aim

Review

Share:Email.Facebook.Twitter

Story:FollowFavoriteAuthor:FollowFavoriteContrast:Dark.Light

Font:Small.Medium.Large.XL

Desktop/Tablet Mode.Blog.Twitter.Help.Sign Up


End file.
